


Temptation in a Red Dress

by bestisyettocome



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: BS/GS, F/M, The Voice, pre-Shefani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestisyettocome/pseuds/bestisyettocome
Summary: Based on Voice season 7 Christmas coaches’ performanceBlake’s POV





	Temptation in a Red Dress

My mind is racing as I recall our conversation from earlier today and events that led to it, as well as the thoughts I’ve been having ever since....

Wow, I can’t believe we’re already wrapping up the Voice season 7 and the year 2014. There’s a coaches’ Christmas performance taping today, and right now I’m in the trailer compound waiting for everyone else to finish getting ready. 

Just now the door to Gwen’s trailer opens dramatically, and she’s standing radiant in the doorway. She’s wearing a full length red satin form-fitting dress that takes my breath away. Apparently everyone else’s too, as the few people in the area stop what they’re doing to stare at her. 

She’s trying to figure out how to negotiate down the steps of her trailer in the long dress. I rush over to her and offer my hand. She grasps it and makes her way down the steps. 

I continue to hold her hand as she reaches the ground. I look her up and down once and say, “Wow.” Then I look into her eyes and say in a huskier and much softer voice that only she can hear, “My God Gwen, you look so beautiful. “

I was expecting her to blush and look away, but instead, she looks into my eyes and says with a smile, “ You look pretty handsome yourself, Cowboy. “

Before I can stop myself, I’m teasing her by blurting out, “Still calling me Cowboy cause you can’t remember my name, huh?” all the while smiling and showing her my dimples. 

“No Blake.....I just like calling you Cowboy.” (She sounds sultry as she says my name slowly and with emphasis). There’s also a seductive look on her face, but it could just be my imagination running wild. 

My pulse starts pounding and my breath is short. I hear myself saying, “Ok well....I think we’d better end this conversation now before it gets out of hand.” (What I don’t say is before I feel like kissing you). 

I turn to walk away and she grabs my arm to stop me. “Don’t go Blake. I promise I’ll behave myself.”

My body is still turned away from her, but I turn my head to look at her. Her hand on my arm burns like fire. My eyes meet hers as I say simply, “But I’m not so sure I can behave” and walk away. 

I wonder if the others in the room notice this exchange and feel the sexual tension coming off us in waves and filling the room. Gwen may not be fully aware of what is going on here, but I am. I need to get my focus back on the Voice and my fragile marriage. I keep walking to the performance area while looking straight ahead the whole time. 

Later, when we perform “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,” I can’t stop my head from turning to look at her in that red dress whenever I’m not singing my part. I wonder what she thinks about my parting words to her. More importantly, I wonder if I will ever see her again after season 7 and 2014 draw to a close......


End file.
